


Falling Lion, Hidden Dragon

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dragons, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: As always, when Harry falls, Severus is there to save him.





	Falling Lion, Hidden Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Creatures' July prompts: Swedish Short-Snout, Falling down a mountain, Stupid ideas.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Falling Lion, Hidden Dragon

~

“See anything, Potter?” 

Holding up his hand, Harry shouted back, “Give me a second, I think there’s something odd about this cave’s entrance—”

The blast was soundless, but incandescently bright, its magical reverberations echoing in Harry’s mind and bones. Blinded and in pain, Harry released the rope, falling. He had just enough time to think, “Oh shit!” before the world went black.

* * *

“…sorry, sir, but we’ve been searching for almost an hour and we haven’t had anyone’s who’s been able to find him—”

“I am not _anyone_!” 

His head pounding and vision swimming in and out, Harry frowned. There was something familiar about that voice. 

“…for asking, sir, but if our best trackers can’t find him, why do you think you can?” 

“Because _I’m_ the best tracker you have available to you at the moment. Now step aside so I may begin my search.” 

“Snape?” Harry mouthed, nothing emerging from his throat. Why…How was Severus Snape there? Was he dying?

“Now look here—”

“Shut up! I heard something.” Snape growled. There was a pause, then… “This way!” 

Harry blinked, his eyes tearing up with pain as Snape’s familiar face came into view. “Snape,” he croaked. 

As the man with Snape saw Harry, he paled. Turning away, he began retching.

_Oh_ , thought Harry. _That’s not good_. His mouth worked soundlessly.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Snape's expression was unreadable. Which meant it was probably worse than he thought. Much worse. 

“Hurts,” Harry gasped. 

“I know.” Placing surprisingly gentle fingers against Harry’s temples, Snape inhaled. “Relax, Harry. I’ve got you, I’ve got you—” As he spoke, Harry’s pain faded away, and Snape’s eyes seemed to get bigger until they took up Harry’s entire world. Once again, the world went black, only that time, it was the warm black of Snape’s eyes.

* * *

“Ahh!” cried Harry, opening his eyes. He tried to sit up but was immediately restrained by an arm across his chest. 

“Rest,” whispered Snape in his ear. “You’ve been through a lot.” 

Shivering, Harry stared at Snape. “What—? How—? Where—?” He looked around and had no idea where they were. The room was plain, the walls wood planks. They were in a sturdy wooden bed, a homemade quilt over them. 

Then, looking down at himself, he frowned. He felt fine. How was he fine? “I was hurt. How am I not hurt?”

Groaning, Snape rolled onto his back and away from Harry, who immediately missed the warmth. “I’ll answer all your questions, Harry, but at my own pace. You’re not the only one who’s had a rough day.” 

Swallowing, Harry took a few deep breaths, then nodded. “Okay. Okay. I just…I remember falling.” 

“I should think so.” Snape huffed. “Falling down a mountain is bound to leave an impression.” 

“The cave,” whispered Harry as his memories came flooding back. “We traced a cursed artefact to a cave and I was sent in to see if I could find a way to extract it without it going off.” 

Snape snorted. “I’d say you failed.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, thanks, I rather guessed that bit.” He scooted up, resting his back against the headboard of the bed they were in. “How…? Why…?” He licked his lips. “Not that I’m not grateful, but—”

“But why did I come out of my self-imposed hermitdom to rescue you?” Snape exhaled. “There’s a bit more to it than that, I’m afraid. Tea?”

Harry blinked. “I…what?” 

“Would you like tea?” Sitting up, Snape scooted off the bed to stand. Even with a rumpled white shirt and black trousers, he looked imposing. “I know I could use a cup.” 

“Er…sure,” said Harry. “I just…Look, what is going on?”

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as if staving off a headache. “I will explain everything, Potter, but over tea.” 

“You called me Harry before,” blurted Harry. 

Snape eyed him, expression contemplative. “So I did. Which name would you prefer I use?” 

Harry hesitated. “You can call me Harry,” he finally said. “If I can call you Severus.” 

Snape smirked. “Under the circumstances, that may be for the best. Now come on, _Harry_. Time for tea.” 

Harry followed Snape— _Severus_ down a narrow hallway into a small kitchen. After obeying Severus’ instructions to sit, he watched the man make tea. He was comfortable as he moved about the space, and within minutes they were both sitting over steaming cups of tea.

Sipping, Harry exhaled. “It’s such a British thing, isn’t it?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“How much better everything is with tea.” 

The ghost of a smile flashed across Severus’ face. “Indeed it is.” 

Harry finished his cup and, fortified by the tea, he said, “Right. What’s going on? Where am I? What happened? Why am I…wherever we are?” 

“What’s going on is you’re recovering from a rather devastating fall down a mountain. You’re in my cabin. What happened is you made the, in my opinion, foolish decision to try to break a curse on a Dark artefact without researching it sufficiently, a stupid idea. You’re here because I Healed you and brought you here.” 

“I was dying, wasn’t I?” whispered Harry. 

Severus went still.

Harry exhaled. “I’m right. I was dying.” 

“You were close, yes.” Severus’ eyes held Harry’s. “I saved you.” 

Harry nodded. “How?” 

“There’s no way to sugar-coat this, I’m afraid. I’m a were…creature and I turned you. You would have died otherwise.” 

“Wasn’t that my choice to make?” asked Harry. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I did ask. You might not recall details from the conversation, but I did.” 

“With Legilimency,” breathed Harry as it came back to him. “I remember. You did ask.” 

“I did.” Exhaling, Severus gestured at the teapot. “Another cup?” 

Harry shook his head. “I’m—” He paused. Was he fine? Good? Okay? None of those words seemed appropriate. “Hydrated.” 

Severus chuckled. “Indeed.” Standing up, he cleared their cups. “There’s one question you haven’t asked.” 

“What’s that?” 

“What kind of creature are we?” 

Harry blinked. “I assumed…We’re not werewolves?” 

Severus snorted. “As if.” Sending the cups to the sink, he gestured to Harry to follow him. “Perhaps our location will give you an idea.” 

Following Severus out the door, Harry found himself on a hillside, overlooking a valley. He frowned. “This is the mountain I fell off!” 

“Close.” Severus pointed to a neighbouring mountain. “It was actually that one.” 

“So you were close by and saw me fall?” 

Severus cleared his throat. “I heard you scream, actually.” 

“Oh.” Harry chewed on his bottom lip. “That mountain’s not so close, really.” 

“No, it isn’t.” 

“How’d you get to me so fast?” 

Severus smiled. “Finally asking the right questions. I flew.” 

Harry’s mouth fell open. “We can fly? Like…really fly? Without brooms?” 

“I could always fly without a broom.” 

Harry snorted. “Well the rest of us couldn’t. And I’ve tried.” 

Severus laughed. “I’m sure.” He sobered. “Yes, we fly. Using our wings.” 

“Are we Veela?” 

“No.” Severus turned away. “Enough talking, we should get inside.” 

“But—”

“The moon’s rising soon. We should prepare.” 

Harry went still. “How do I prepare when I don’t know what I am?” 

Severus smirked. “As best you can.”

* * *

“Three days?” Harry shook his head. “And no one’s come looking for me?” 

“In their defence, they probably think you’re dead.” 

Harry, pacing the cabin, shot Severus a flat look. “So they didn’t even want to give me a decent burial?” 

Severus hummed. “Or it could be because I contacted Ms Granger and reassured her you were alive and would be contacting her yourself soon enough.” 

“Oh.” Harry stopped pacing. “Still, it’s not like Hermione to accept that answer…” 

“I’m aware,” said Severus, tone dry. “Why do you think I’ve redoubled the wards on this place? And I suspect given enough time she’d find it even then.” 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, she probably would.” He shook his head. “I’m not sure I want to be a Curse-Breaker anymore after this.” 

“A wise decision.” 

“But now I’m left trying to come up with a career plan.” 

“Perhaps wait until you experience your first creature transformation to make that decision?” Severus stood. “And speaking of, the moon is about to rise. Get ready.” 

“Er…how?” 

Severus inclined his head and began to strip. “Our form isn’t exactly conducive to clothes.” 

Looking away, Harry also started to undress, although he wasn’t above sneaking looks at Severus. And really, who would blame him? The man had a nice arse and…Harry gaped when he turned around. 

“It’s impolite to stare,” said Severus. 

“Sorry,” said Harry, unable to look away. “But you’re…”

“Bigger than average?” Severus smirked. “So I’ve been told.” He nodded at Harry. “You’d best hurry, unless you don’t care about keeping your clothes.” 

Hurriedly undressing, Harry felt self-conscious compared to Severus, but after they exchanged a few mutually admiring glances, he relaxed. 

“Come. It’s time.” Extending his hand to Harry, Severus once again led him outside. The mountain was transformed in the moonlight, bathed in silver, and as they emerged, Harry felt himself expand, grow, change. 

Beside him, Severus did the same until… Harry roared at the sky and, pushing away from the ground, shot upwards, Severus hot on his heels.

Wind rushed by him as the joy of flying coursed through his blood. He rolled and spun, while beside him, Severus roared approval. 

They flew together, jostling playfully until they sped over a lake and Harry looked down to see himself reflected there. _I’m a Swedish Short-Snout?_ he had time to think until Severus flew upwards again and Harry followed. 

When Severus’ wings enfolded Harry from behind, Harry knew what was coming. They had been doing what amounted to a mating dance, after all, and so when Severus drove deep inside him, Harry welcomed him with a bellow and a roar. 

Locked together, joined, they moved, until pleasure erupted through and from Harry and his wings flexed. They both dropped like a stone, only separating a few feet from the ground to again soar high. 

Exhilarated, Harry followed Severus home just as dawn was peeking over the trees, and as the moon disappeared, they landed, limping inside the cabin to collapse together in bed.

* * *

“Wow.” Harry moaned once they’d been in bed several minutes.

“Are you…all right?” Severus sounded nervous.

Grinning, Harry opened his eyes. “All right? That was bloody brilliant!” 

Slowly, Severus exhaled. “I didn’t intend to have sex with you tonight—”

“I’m glad you did.” Harry scooted closer to Severus. “I’m glad _we_ did. It was amazing.” 

Severus hummed, his body relaxing against Harry’s. “It was rather exciting.” 

“I’ll say.” Harry chuckled. “I’m glad you didn’t spoil the surprise. Finding out I’m a were-dragon was pretty damned cool.” 

Severus snorted. “I’m glad you see it that way.” 

“I do. And I think I’ve decided on my next career.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yep. I think I’ll be a mapmaker. Flying as a dragon makes seeing topography really easy. And it’s safer than Curse-Breaking.” 

Severus sighed. “Go to sleep, Harry.” 

“Aren’t we going to have sex as humans?” Harry asked. 

“Perhaps once I’ve recovered from sex in flight.”

“Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
